Preying
by Skovko
Summary: Randy has been preying on Ella for three weeks, pretending to be the perfect gentleman just to get her in his bed. He finally gets her there but he's not the only predator.


"There you are," Randy said quietly as Ella walked into the bar.

He had been waiting for her. Over the past three weeks he had been working his way towards her, preying on her, slowly creeping in without her noticing what he was doing.

It wasn't like it was hard for him to get a woman. It actually came rather easy to him and that was what bored him. All those women shaking their asses and letting out false giggles when he was near. He wanted a challenge and Ella sure was one. He wanted to be the predator and she was his prey.

He watched her walk towards the bar. That tight knee long leather skirt, that dark blue dress shirt all buttoned up, those black heels, that tight bun behind her head, those slim glasses. She was a challenge, alright. Not a cheap woman like most women in that place. She didn't just go home with a random stranger.

"I'm moving in for the kill," he said to his friend Sheamus.

Sheamus turned his head and looked at Ella.

"About time. You've been preying on her long enough. You think she's ready?" Sheamus asked.  
"I'm about to find out," Randy said.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Ella, nice to see you again," he said and put on a big smile.  
"Hey Randy, I didn't know you'd be here today," she said and smiled back.  
"I wasn't supposed to but I was hoping you'd might come by so I decided to come," he said.

She blushed a little but quickly gained control over her face again. He had noticed her doing that a couple of times before when he talked sweet to her like that.

"You're such a smooth talker," she said.  
"Normally I'm not. You bring it out in me," he said.  
"Okay, enough with the flirting," she said.  
"Okay. What are you having?" He asked.  
"Appletini," she answered.

He ordered an appletini for her and payed for it as the gentleman he always pretended to be around her.

"It sure is a hot evening," she said after three appletinis.  
"You wanna go outside and catch a breath of fresh air? Maybe go for a little walk?" He asked.  
"Sure, a walk sounds nice," she answered.

They walked around a little. After a little while he took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He had never touched her before but she didn't seem to mind. He smiled back at her. He was slowly leading her around town, smalltalking, just holding her hand. He was secretly leading her towards his home but he didn't tell her until they were in front of his house.

"I live here," he said casually and stopped.  
"Nice house," she said.  
"You want me to walk you home or back to the bar or do you wanna come in for a goodnight drink?" He asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds while looking at him.

"A drink sounds nice," she said.

He smiled and walked towards the door to unlock it.

"Welcome to my home," he said as he opened the door.

He put ice in two glasses, poured two baileys and handed her one of the glasses.

"Thank you," she said as she took it.

She slowly sipped the bailey while looking around in his livingroom.

"You have a lovely home," she said.

She went to the window and looked out.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," she said in a dreamy tone.

He took it as his cue to move in. He went to stand behind her. He took the glass from her hand and put it down on the window shelf. He leaned down and started kissing her neck gently, waiting for her to respond to him. She tilted her head a bit to the side and let out a little moan. He knew he was in. He moved in front of her and kissed her, first gentle, then more demanding. She gave in to him and let her tongue play with his. He stopped kissing her, smiled at her, took her hand and gently led her into the bedroom.

He started unbuttoning her shirt. She reached behind and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. She stepped out off the skirt and took off her heels. He got the shirt off her shortly after. He didn't know what he had expected. She seemed to be a professional business woman so he had expected something else. Instead there she was in a little black thong and no bra. It took him by surprise but he liked it.

He leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples while reaching down to pull the thong off her. He reached between her legs and felt how wet she was. He could easily push two fingers inside her. With his free hand he pushed her up towards the wall, then grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up towards his thigh so he could better move in fingers in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, moaning and shaking as he made her cum.

He pulled his fingers out of her and let go off her leg.

"Get on the bed," he whispered in her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

She slowly walked towards the bed. She took off the glasses and put them on the nightstand before lying down. Her eyes were glued on him as he undressed. He loved seeing how she swallowed the sight of him naked.

He went over to her and kissed her before rolling her around on her stomach. He spread her legs and laid down between them. He pushed his dick inside her and felt how her walls squeezed around him. He started out slow, moving in and out of her, feeling how she took him, hearing her moan. He was satisfied. The prey had finally been taken down by the predator. He heard her moaning increase and he increased the pace a little, making her cum a second time.

As she came down from her high, he pulled out of her. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up on all four. Before she could say or do anything, he pushed his dick back in. He held on tight to her hips and pulled her back with violent force, fucking her as hard as he could. She was screaming by this sudden change of pace but he could hear it was a good scream. He kept fucking her hard until he felt her walls squeeze his dick again. She screamed out her third orgasm before he pushed in one last time and came himself.

He pulled out of her and let himself fall down on his back next to her. She pushed her legs backwards, sliding down on her stomach again. Her eyes were closed and he looked at her. The bun was still on her head but it wasn't tight and perfect anymore. It was messy. He smiled by the sight of her. He felt good about himself. Three weeks of working around her, getting her to trust him, preying on her, had finally paid off. Now came the hard part. He had to get rid off her again. Just another prey added to his list. He had no interest in keeping her around or seeing her again. It was the chase and the end goal that was the fun part.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. Then she got out of bed and started to get dressed. Her action took him by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Getting dressed, going home," she answered as she buttoned the shirt.

He didn't know how to react. He wasn't used to the women leaving on their own without him having to ask them to or sometimes even have to force them out.

"That's new," he mumbled but she heard him.

"So that was fun. Thank you," she said as she put on the heels.  
"That's it? You're just leaving?" He asked surprised.  
"Don't be like that. We both know you don't want me to stay and even if you wanted me to, I don't want to stay," she said.  
"You don't?" He asked.  
"No, why would I?" She asked back.  
"Because... you're a woman," he answered, knowing how stupid he sounded.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Randy, Randy, Randy... for a guy with your incredible look, you sometimes seem very stupid," she said.  
"Excuse me?" He said and sat up.  
"Come on, I know your game. I've known for a very long time. You find a challenge and prey on her because it makes you feel tough. That's what made this so much easy. Fun, but still easy," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Oh Randy, you look so adorable when you don't have a clue to what's going on. You're not the only predator in this room," she said and winked.  
"I don't follow," he said.

She sighed.

"Just as you thought you were preying on me, it was really me preying on you. I've seen you in that bar for months. I've seen how you choose them, how you turn on a different personality around them, how you prey on them, how you use them. I wanted some of that too. Some of you, I mean. You never noticed me in my short dresses on the dancefloor so I created this character and it worked," she explained.

His jaw dropped.

"Don't give me that look. I've only done what you always do. Anyway, it was fun playing with you," she said.

She turned around to walk out of the bedroom.

"Your glasses..." He started.

She turned around and looked at him.

"I don't need them. They're fake," she said, then she turned around again and walked out of the room.


End file.
